He Came Upon a Midnight Clear
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: Oneshot! Inuyasha and Kagome are finally thinking about each other...so what will lead after a romantic night by the waterfall! LEMON! Minors beware!


A/N: 9/8/11 Hey ladies and gents I'm in the process of resubmitting my fanfics. I'm trying to reread them and take out as many errors as I can, while at the same time, possibly making them better.

For those of you currently waiting for more of Sexy and the Demon, I AM working on it I swear! Its just coming down to the wire and I'm trying to get it all perfect.

Also! Check out my new sequel chapters to Library Duties!

Thanks for all your support! And don't forget to review if your new!

Syn

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything that involves him….But if I did, oh if I did….So many naughty things I would have him do...LOL

WARNING: This _will_… I repeat WILL contain a lemon….I am not responsible for any minors under the age of 18 who are reading this.

REVIEW!

**He came upon a Midnight Clear**

**By: Animeluver **

Kagome POV:

I still felt his ragged breathing against my neck, and in a way it only made me want him more. Although it would be our fifth time tonight, I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. I felt like a drug addict that couldn't control herself. I couldn't stop, and I was perfectly fine with that.

I wish we didn't have to keep our love a secret from our friends, but given the choice between them knowing our secret or us not being together now, I'd definitely keep it a secret. I've never felt this way about any other man, and hopefully I never will.

I had come back through the Bone Eater's well a little before midnight. My backpack was extremely full of goodies for the gang, and I was actually having a hard time pulling myself out of the well. With a little more energy than I had hoped, I threw my backpack over the side of the edge, and hauled myself up, pausing at the top.

The breeze felt fantastic on my skin, and I was getting goose bumps from the sudden change in temperature. The black velvet sky was full of shining stars. I never saw the sky at home the way I saw the sky here. It was absolutely stunning, perfect. Only one thing, well one person… could possibly make this night more perfect….

As if Kami was smiling down on me, the man of my dreams slowly encircled his arms around my waist, pulling me off my perch. I was pressed into his chest in an embrace for only a moment, before he slowly turned me around so my back was to him. I think it was a dog demon dominance thing. Or maybe he just enjoyed making me melt with his easy access to my neck.

"I missed you, wench." The once insult had slowly turned into one of affection. "I thought you said you'd be back before sunset." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I would've, but I got," I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat, "caught up in some things at home. You could've come back for me." I wanted to turn and look into his amber eyes, but his strong arms held me in place. "Inuyasha," I whispered, "I'm kinda cold. Ya think we can go back to the village?"

There was a deep rumble emitting from his chest, but it didn't take him long to answer me in his husky voice. "Kagome, there are plenty of ways for me to keep you warm." He leaned towards me to kiss my neck once.

Kami, the things he makes me feel. My knees grew weak just thinking about the things he was proposing. If it weren't for his arms around my body I probably would've fallen flat on my butt.

He must've smelt the arousal coming from me, because before I knew it he had scooped me into his arms and began jumping from tree to tree, seemingly in a hurry. My Kami what was he thinking this time? Inuyasha and I had discussed our feelings openly about 6 weeks earlier. It was settled. He felt strongly about me and I about him. And there was nothing I wouldn't do for him.

He stopped at a clearing about 15 minutes into the woods. The secluded spot seemed to be glowing in a tranquil aura. I could see the mist of a hot spring a way off, and just a bit up river of the spring was a waterfall, whose droplets fed a beautiful variety of plant life.

"I found this place for you, Kagome." He whispered to me, his lips just touching my ear. "You know what comes next, my sweet." He licked at the pulse of my neck. "Would you like to go for a swim?" He knew what my answer would be, and even before I answered, began tugging at my shirt.

I could only mumble out a "Yes". I quickly discarded my shirt, pulling my skirt off in the same haste. However I took this opportunity to turn around and face my Inuyasha, just clad in my black lacey under garments. His eyes were clear and I could almost feel the love streaming from them, pooling around me. My hands worked at the folds of his hakama. I wanted to see his skin.

I saw him smirk at my eagerness, and soon he was sliding out of his layered fire rat cloak, revealing his god-like body. I slid my fingers over his chiseled chest and abs, loving the way they relaxed at my touch. He was an amazing piece of work. His body showed how toned demon slaying had worked him, and the countless scars were as sexy as sin. I had to turn away to cover my blush, just as my eyes drifted beyond his lower torso. I had never seen a man before.

I kept my eyes to the clover covered ground and my back facing him. My mind wandering elsewhere, I didn't hear my silver haired hanyou close in on me. I shivered as he placed soft kisses along my neck once more. I caught myself gasping short breaths as he ravished my neck and jaw line. It wasn't long before he moved his hands over my breasts. They had grown since I first met him, and he didn't seem to mind. I saw him fiddle with the clasp in the valley of my breasts and couldn't help but giggle to myself.

"Here" I placed my small hands over his larger ones. "Let me help you." I unclasped my black lace bra and dropped my shoulders back to allow it to slide to the ground. I felt my nipples become erect as another midnight breeze surrounded me. Inuyasha attempted to seize this opportunity to have more skin contact with me, but I playfully averted his plans by quickly sliding out of my underwear and diving into the spring.

He couldn't see me now without getting wet. I swam in the shallows as he watched me like a wild animal studying his prey.

"Inu-kun, don't you want to join me." I couldn't even tell if it was my own voice talking. With a silent answer he dove into the bubbling hot spring as well. He was under for a little too long before I began to get worried. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, this isn't funny." I called. I felt like crying. I felt like the hormone driven teenagers in a horror movie, except I didn't have anything to be scared of, minus a half demon. Had he just abandoned me? No he wouldn't. I mean he's a jerk, but not that much of a jerk. Just as I began floating toward the edge of the spring his muscular arms wrapped themselves around my petite waist.

I jumped a bit as I felt him press his body against mine. I was surprised even more when my body, as if by some primal instinct, molded itself against his own.

"Kagome, I-I need to say something to you," I heard him say.

"Yes?"_ 'He's not gonna do it…._

"Well, I- uh…you see,"

'_He just might…oh Inuyasha…'_

"It's hard for me to say… Kami…"

'_Please Inu, I need to know.'_

"Ahh to hell with it. You know I'm just gonna come out and say. Damn it Kagome, I love you. Ok, there I said it."

I was silent for a minute, as I felt the tears burning in the back out my eyes. It had been 6 months after we started traveling together that he told me he wanted to be with me, but never once had he straight up said 'I Love You.' It was always, ' You know how I feel.' Or ' I want you forever.' But it would never have the same effect on me. Now I knew it. I mean I had always known, but I only wanted to hear him say it. If only once.

"Oh Inuyasha." I sighed. I shifted in his arms to face him, but he averted eye contact with me. "I love you too, Inuyasha, with every piece of my soul." He looked deeply into my eyes now, as if searching my chocolate orbs for the truth. I didn't need any reassurance. I pushed my lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

My mind raced as he eagerly kissed back, and it wasn't long before he began the dance of tongues. He called mine out to play, chewing on my bottom lip, softly sucking at them. "Open up for me, Kagome." He growled through the kiss. I happily complied and sent my tongue to meet his own, in a tangle for dominance. I knew he would win in the long run, but that didn't stop me from enjoying my own victory.

By the end of our little display, we were both left gasping for air, literally. His boldness grew as he began to fondle my breasts. The sensation was amazing and I really couldn't stop myself from releasing a low moan. The second the sound touched his dog ears he stopped dead in his hand motions, but regained his composure and swooped me up bridal style carrying me to a nearby rock that stood by the edge of the spring. I didn't know what he was planning to do yet, but at this moment in time…I think I'm about to enjoy it.

He held me, pressed closely against him. I loved the way his muscles felt against my breasts. My back was against this oddly horizontal rock and his nose nuzzling at my neck. He did this for a few minutes before pulling away and talking in the most serious tone of voice that I had ever heard him speak in. It must be very important…Whatever he's gonna say.

"Kagome…"

"Yes." I answered him.

"I want to ask you something really important. Just promise me that you won't overreact. Just hear me out…" he rambled on nervously.

"Yes, anything." My words didn't even make sense. I think I was more nervous than he was. _'Oh Kami…where's he going with this?'_

He looked at me with his golden gaze.

"Kagome…Love, would you…could you…well, Kagome would you be my mate?"

My mouth dropped.

"What?..."

"My mate…please, Kagome, would you?"

"Inuyasha?..." I shook my head side to side, trying to clear my jumble of a mind. "Are you serious? Your mate?"

"Yes, honest to Kami in the sky Kagome. Please believe me." He pressed my small hand to his heart. I felt it beating rapidly against my fingers. "Mate means for life, Kagome. Demons only get one mate. One love. One heart. I want you to be that one."

My throat was dry and raspy. I moistened my lips and closed my eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'd love to answer you right now, but I need you to answer a few questions first." I took a deep breath. "What about Kikyo? You love her don't you?"

His eyes flashed a dangerous red for a second, but quickly reverted to their former amber.

"Kagome!" he grumbled angrily. "When will you listen that I don't love her anymore. Not at all, I swear. I mean I care for her…but only in the sense that I want her to leave this world to the next. Put her soul to rest, you know? I love _you_, and only YOU." He pulled me into a tight embrace. "Please…"

I had never heard him beg this way. This was nothing like the rough Inuyasha that I had been traveling with. This vulnerability that he was showing was like a window into his soul, and I wanted to believe him so badly. I wanted to trust him, but I didn't want to get hurt either. I just did what I knew in my heart was right.

"Inu…"

"Yes?" he eagerly responded.

"Yes…Yes, of course I'll be yours." I smiled at him.

He eyes sparkled with a sudden rush of joy that I didn't know whether he would jump out of the water and go around screaming to the world that I would be his or even that he'd faint. Either way, I was happy as well. I was so content with the world that I let my eyes slide shut.

However, nothing could prepare me for what he asked me next.

"Kagome, I have one more question. Kagome, can I have you?" he planted heated kisses along my neck. I eyes snapped open. He wanted me? _Wanted ME?_ His kisses were becoming more and more heated. Once again I thought on my feet. He said he wanted me as his mate. That's like getting married isn't? I was gonna be with him forever.

"Yes, yes…" I whispered into his ear, kissing the appendage. "But only if you can promise me something."

"What? Anything…"

"Inuyasha, I want to get married. In my world. I want to get married like my mother got married in the shrine. Please just do this for me and I'll be yours." It wasn't even a real question. I knew he'd say yes. He was too far gone in passion to disagree.

"Yes Love. As soon as you're ready."

"Then it's settled." I licked at his ear. "Take me Inu." This must've sent him over the edge because before I knew it my world had turned upside down.

He had me pressed against the rock kneading my breasts. I loved the way his hands fit right around by B-cup. He pinched and pulled at my nipples making them hard. I moaned as I felt him place is mouth around the left one. I felt him smirk against my breasts; he must be enjoying the noises I made. He kept this treatment up for a few minutes until he switched to the other mound of flesh, giving it the same treatment as its twin.

Sooner than later he grew bored with that and pushed me to lay on the rock itself. It was warm from the spring and felt good against my skin, but I was surprised when I felt him drift his hands down my tummy to my thighs and spread them apart.

I was so embarrassed. I thought I might die, but that was until I heard him chuckle. He brushed his fingers against my opening. My back arched instantly as he sent a rush of heat through my body. He leaned in to kiss me once more.

"Kagome, don't be embarrassed." He gave me open mouthed kisses on my lips. "I think you're beautiful." As much as he was trying to make me comfortable, this only made me more nervous. He only again smirked at my reaction.

I felt myself growing wetter by the second as he ran his tongue against my opening. I had never felt this heat growing in the pit of my stomach. Kami, how I wanted him so much. He placed wet kisses on my other lips, pulling them apart with his fangs. I writhed beneath him, pushing my hips to meet his inviting mouth. We both knew I was enjoying this, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. He spread my legs further apart, licking wildly at the many folds of my womanhood. I felt him suck at my clit, and I let out a loud moan. This action made the heat in my stomach grow more and soon I knew I would release in his waiting mouth.

I guess Inuyasha knew this too, because he soon added a finger inside me to intensify his ministrations.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed out of pure pleasure. I had never felt anything inside me before.

He began thrusting his finger into me slowly at first, slowing adding to his pattern of kiss kiss lick, too. I was dying. I couldn't find release with this pace. " Inu-kun….please." He stopped abruptly.

"Yes, Kagome." He looked up innocently(if that's possible for him to do), a bit of my juices lingering on his chin. "Can I help you?" He wanted to hear me say it didn't he? He wanted me to beg him for release. I did the only thing a girl could do in my position. I gathered up all my confidence to please my lover.

"Please Inu…please! You're torturing me."

I assume he got the point when he suddenly began rapidly thrusting his finger into my womanhood. "Like this, love." He sucked at my juices that dribbled out of me. I felt myself coming closer and closer to a forbidden edge that I had never reached before. With only last brush of his fangs, I was engulfed in a wave of passion.

I felt him move to scoop me up so that I was in his lap. I was still shaking violently from my orgasm, but still he kissed at my brow, massaging my breasts, and rocking me in his lap.

After I had settled some I decided I had some repaying to do. I blushed as I sat in my hanyou's lap, _'I need to get these dirty thoughts out of my head.'_ I thought to myself. _'but then again, there's no time like the present…err…past? Whatever.'_ I looked up sexily at the silver haired man before me. I saw him gulp as I slid my tiny hands across his chest. I had a surprise in store for him. I wasn't the only one that was gonna get pleasure around here.

He skin covered in goose bumps as I slowly made my way down his body. I was kissing every scar, every bruise, every indention. Not mistreating any glory his body had to offer me. I didn't stop until I was kneeling before him. I heard him gasp as I took his manhood him my palm. I had never seen another man before but yet something told me that Inu was NOT the typical man. I tried to hide it as much as I could, but I had to blush and think for a second if he would ever fit inside me. Regardless of my former fears I did what I thought would pleasure my Inuyasha.

I stroked his length slowly, and then moved in to place a kiss on the head of it. I heard him take in a sharp breath. I smirked to myself just before taking him in my mouth. He'd enjoy this…Oh yeah. I held him there in my mouth for just a moment before starting to bob my head up and down and up and down on him. His hands entangled in my hair pushed me closer to him. I complied with his nonverbal request as I held his cock once again in my hand, flicking my tongue over the top. I would've kept going had he not touched my chin to look in his eyes.

"Kagome," he groaned, "Can I have you?" There was a lust in his eyes mixed with his amber orbs. I couldn't deny him. I loved him after all.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I want to be your mate." I saw him smile. It was a genuine smile, one that I hadn't seen in a long long time, and I knew he was truly happy.

He pulled me up to kiss me once again, and I felt again that hotness boiling in my tummy. He laid me down on the rock and as uncomfortable as that sounds, it couldn't have felt better. I was nervous. This would be my first time and all my friends said that it would hurt. He was HUGE for cryin' out loud. I took a deep breath before burying my nose in the crook of his neck. He smelled like rain and musk, a scent only to be called Inuyasha. In a way it comforted me in this desperate time.

I guess he could smell my nervousness because he soon started to kiss my neck again before whispering into my ear. "Love, this is gonna hurt. I'm sorry…" I felt something hot roll onto my shoulder. My Inu was crying. Never in the whole time I've known him have I seen him cry before now.

"Shh, don't cry Inu-kun. It'll go away soon. Do it." I pushed him.

I heard him take a deep breath and in one quick motion my virginity was torn to pieces by a sword that knew no sheath. The pain was unbearable. I felt like my insides were being ripped apart, and I knew I was crying. Inuyasha licked at my cheeks catching my tears and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He knew I was in pain, and it was all his fault.

After a minute or so for my body to a just to his inhuman size, I moved my hips against his. I heard him groan in pleasure, and soon he was rocking with me slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. I moaned as he pulled out his entire length just to plunge back inside. I called his name and scraped my nails against his back.

"Inuyasha!" I moaned in pleasure. Kami, he was amazing. I imagine that if drugs made someone feel like this no wonder people get addicted. "Faster!" I heard myself say, yet I didn't even recognize my own voice. I was so far gone in the passion.

Inuyasha obediently did as he was told thrusting into me with demon like speed. I moaned and whimpered and made all sorts of noises. I couldn't help it! It felt soooooooooo good. I knew that by the end of tonight I wouldn't have a voice from all the screaming I was doing. Well, after I felt the heat in my stomach start to engulf the rest of my body, my Inuyasha suddenly slowed his pace down to where he was just grinding his hips against mine. I couldn't help but grumble in protest. I wanted him to make me cum.

"Inuyasha?" I began to say. Did I do something wrong? As if hearing my mental thought he put a finger to my lips and slowly turned me to lay on my stomach. I should've known. I giggled under my breath at the doggy-style position I being placed in. He placed me on all fours and positioned himself behind me. Slowly sliding inside me once more, he groaned out my name, "Kagome." One of his hands was at my breast and the other was on my hip steadying himself, but before he actually began pumping into me he leaned in to my neck line where several hickeys were already starting to show.

"Kagome, I'm going to mark you now. It's gonna hurt a bit love, but it'll protect you from other demons." He nibbled at my earlobe.

"I think I've been through pain tonight and I'm sure I can handle this one." I smiled at him, as I pushed my ass into his hips making him moan.

"That's my bitch."

"Hey buster…" I scolded and pushed against him harder.

So now with my approval he began pumping into my womanhood. I moaned and moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust, enjoying everything his body was willing to give me. And sooner than I thought I was reaching my edge, my peak, my first climax with him inside me.

"Inuyasha…! I think I'm…Oh Kami!" I moaned, he knew what would come next.

"Kagome! Cum with me!" he groaned out…and with a few more of his powerful thrusts I entered a hot heaven. There was a slight pain in my neck but I didn't care I was on cloud nine and Inuyasha was there too. I couldn't have been happier.

I collapsed on the rock no longer able to hold up myself, a smile plastered on my face. I felt Inuyasha pull me into the water and he was saying something about soothing my muscles. Still feeling the bliss of my orgasm and His hot semen inside me I cuddled into his bare chest.

"Inuyasha, I love you." I kissed at his neck.

" I love you too, mate." He was licking at the bite mark at the crook of my neck. The mark that would let all other demons know that I was his mate and no one else could have me. "You know I bet you can't go another time tonight." He smirked playfully at me.

" Oh yeah? I think I'm up for a challenge." I kissed his lips as I felt him harden under me.

This was going to be a long long _LONG_ night.

So all in all, I never thought I'd experience my first time like that, but to hell with the average boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy and girl have sex….No. That's not what happened with me, but who cares. I am with the man of my dreams and soon it won't be only us anymore. We'll be a family. Only Kami knows how I'm gonna tell my mother that I'm mated to a demon, but we'll just cross that bridge when we get there. For the moment, I'm perfectly content. And I know that Inuyasha is too.

He's sound asleep beside me now, but only moments ago he was breathing heavily from the fourth moment of passion we had experienced tonight. I'm wrapped in his muscular arms and am ready to spend the rest of my life with him. Maybe tomorrow we can finally tell the others. But there's one thing I'm always going to remember... he came upon a midnight clear, and that's when he made me come too.

A/N: So here is a revision of my first Fanfiction. I've tried to correct any grammatical errors and such, but if you find anymore please let me know! if not then Review or DIE! lol

love,

Synzfire

A/n:9/8/11 Wow I've come a long way. I read it now and I'm like 'eww that was out of character -.-. But back in the day I was into cute fluffy Inu , but not anymore! Lmao now I'm into a more realistic if not still slightly out of character Inuyasha. But yeah enough of my notes…REVIEW please! And if you find mistakes point them out please so I can fix them! Thanks a ton


End file.
